


The Cabin

by SargentCorn



Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passionate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Inspired by WasterlandMartson's nsfw vandermatthews art.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to break up the smut collection into separate fics with a series tag so people can find things easily.

The cabin was empty save for the two men entangled in a gentle loving kiss. Lips melded into each other, and unrushed, the couple took their time undressing the other. More focused on trying to keep each other closer and lip-locked. But basic biology demanded they break for air, and when they did, foreheads were placed together, soft pants leaving their owners.

“God, Hosea, I love you so much,” Dutch murmured eyes closed while his hands explored his lover’s upper torso. His fingers sent traces of electricity and shivers through Hosea’s body.

“And I love you, big cat,” Hosea replied enjoying the feel of Dutch’s fingertips exploring his body. Moving his hands from Dutch’s chest to the back of his head where Dutch’s curls nestled, Hosea slowly threaded his hands through the locks. Smiles when Dutch melts a little into the touch. Softly, unhurried, he presses a kiss to Dutch before removing his fingers from the locks and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Take me to bed and make love to me?” He asks voice light and filled to the brim with love.

Dutch’s eyes become alight with joy mixed in the love present, and he’s quick to lift Hosea into his arms. “When can I ever deny you, my moon?” With measured steps, Dutch carries his lover to the neglected bed. Reverently, the younger places the older down before pulling away, a fond expression plastered on his face.

Giggling, Hosea makes a come here gesture with his finger. And unable to deny the man, Dutch happily drops into the bed hovering over his love. Sharing a loving glance, Dutch takes one of Hosea’s hands to kiss it watching Hosea’s mouth quirk into a smile, and Dutch’s chest tightening at the smile. “I love you, sweet fox,” Dutch whispers bringing his lips to Hosea’s. He can never stop saying it to Hosea, and he never wants to stop.

Pulling away, Dutch runs his hands down Hosea’s chest, occasionally letting his fingers brush against Hosea’s hardening nipples. A sigh escapes his lover, and when Dutch glances up, he sees Hosea playfully pouting at him. “Tease,” the older man accuses, mischief dancing on his face.

“Always,” Dutch softly agrees before dipping his head to suck one nipple while one hand plays with the other. Warmth fills him when Hosea sighs letting his body relax. A part of him is always happy when Hosea relaxes into his touch, trusting the man to never harm him. It’s a trust Dutch never wants to break. He loves Hosea too much, and his world would shatter into a thousand pieces if he did.

Switching to the other nipple with his mouth, Dutch’s hands slowly unbutton Hosea’s pants. With a soft tug at the clothing, Dutch pulls away so Hosea can lift his hips allowing Dutch to swiftly remove it all in one go. Mouth watering, Dutch groans softly seeing Hosea bare to him. A sight he’s seen a thousand times, but never will forget it, nor does he want to. “Beautiful. My absolutely beautiful moon,” Dutch whispers, utter reverence and love in his voice. Dragging his fingers down Hosea’s stomach to rest at his thighs, Dutch confesses, “I would worship you all day if you’d let me.”

A blush starts painting Hosea’s cheeks. “There’s no need for that, dearest sun.” Reaching up, he grabs the back of Dutch’s next pulling into another loving kiss. It lasts for a few seconds before Dutch pulls away shaking his head.

“How could I not, Hosea? How could I not worship you? You stick by me through everything even when I don’t deserve it. And you remind me when I’m being an utter fool. You’re everything and more to me. My moon, my lover, my sweet fox.” The red on his lover’s cheeks deepened, and Dutch can’t help but lean forward to kiss both cheeks, before kissing the other’s lips sweetly. “My dearest beloved, how you capture in me in your light,” Dutch murmurs against the kiss. “I am helpless peasant before your grace.”

Any words Hosea would have spoken are stolen by the trail of kisses Dutch leaves down his body. Fingers massaging one of his thighs, Hosea takes in the sight of Dutch’s heated gaze as Dutch leisurely engulfs his length. The hand not massaging his thigh drifts to his balls and barely touches the skin, teasing and testing for Hosea’s reaction. Moaning softly, Hosea returns the heated gaze. “Shi-shit, Dutch,” He breathed cheeks flushed, and mouth parted slightly. “Tease.”

Eyes dancing with humor, Dutch hums around Hosea while his hand teases his balls. Exhaling, Hosea grips the sheets under him watching Dutch start to bob his head, his other hand moving to the base of his cock. With a soft squeeze, Dutch twirls his tongue around the head getting another quiet moan from Hosea. Without much thought, his hand slips through the midnight locks. The hand teasing his balls pulls away to lightly place his hand on the bed, but the hand doesn’t move and stays to wrap against his hand. The order is soft, ‘let me take care of you, my love.’

The unspoken love brings a rush to Hosea’s chest. Lets the older man fall harder for the younger even though Hosea asked for Dutch to make love to him. And Hosea wasn’t sure if he could fall harder than before for Dutch. But it seems there are still ways for his lover to charm him with such little gestures.

Eventually, Dutch tugs himself away from Hosea’s length after some time; several moments spent bringing Hosea close to the edge and never letting him fall. And Hosea’s body was feeling the teasing. “Dutch, please,” Hosea begged, voice horse with need.

“Soon, my love, soon,” He replied sealing the promise with a kiss. “Still need to prepare you, moonlight.” A defeated sigh passes through Hosea’s lip making his lover laugh. Sending a playful glare at Dutch, Hosea can’t keep the smile away from his face. Returning his grin, Dutch guides his fingers to his mouth and pushing one in teasingly forcing another moan from Hosea’s throat.

“You’re going to kill me with this teasing, big cat,” Hosea breathed eyes fixed on Dutch’s finger slipping in and out of his mouth.

Grinning around his finger, Dutch lazily slides it from his mouth. “Not a bad way to die, sweet fox. But I prefer you alive, breathing, and reminding me when I’m being the largest dumbass in the west.” Hosea rolls his eyes playfully while letting the emotion he feels shine through his eyes. Dutch’s lips twitch but he says nothing bringing his wet finger to tease Hosea’s hole. Relief spreads through him, and he opens his legs further to silently beg. And he’s rewarded as the finger pushes into his hole making his head fall back into the pillow.

Soft whines escape him with teasing push of his lover’s finger. He needs more than one finger. He needs all of Dutch inside him. “Need more, dearest? I can see on your face. Oh, my love, don’t fret. You’ll have all of me inside you soon,” Dutch soothes pulling out his finger which Hosea protests. “Hush, sweet fox. I need to get my pants off, and the jelly.” Easily, Dutch unbuttons his pants and lets everything fall to the floor as he strides to his jacket. Bending over, he wiggles his butt at Hosea who snorts in amusement.

Pulling the jelly from his pocket, he twirls around eyes hungrily devouring the sight of Hosea flushed and naked waiting for Dutch to fuck him. Grinning wolfishly, Dutch makes a show of walking over and coating his fingers. And it has the desired effect; Hosea swallows watching Dutch.

Crawling between Hosea’s legs once more, Dutch quickly plants another kiss on Hosea’s lips before entering two fingers into him. A shuddering moan slips from Hosea as Dutch begins to gently finger fuck the other man. Planting one hand beside Hosea’s arm, Dutch drags him into another kiss. “Almost there, my moon, almost there,” Dutch whispers adding a third finger. Moaning in response, Hosea twists underneath Dutch longing for the man to finally enter him with his cock instead of his fingers. But Dutch keeps stretching him out, drags it out as most as long as he dragged out sucking Hosea’s cock.

And just when he’s on the brink of coming for a fourth time, Dutch pulls out leaving Hosea empty. But to his utter delight, the emptiness lasts seconds replaced by Dutch’s length entering him. Wrapping one leg around Dutch’s hip, Hosea sighs happily while his other hand travels down to drip his cock. Dutch plants his other hand next to Hosea’s other arm once he’s bottomed out. Slowly rocking his hips, Dutch dips his head to bring Hosea into another soft melding of lips.

For awhile only moans pour from both men with every gentle rock of Dutch’s hips. Nothing more is said verbally, but through each touch, rock, and kiss, a thousand words and more are. The world is a distant place to the lovers enjoined together.

“Dutch,” Hosea panted breaking the kiss, “you feel so good. I needed this, thank you.”

Pressing his forehead to Hosea’s, Dutch pants back, “You’re welcome, ‘Sea. We both needed this. Are you close, moonlight? I’ve denied you release for so long.”

“Yes,” Hosea whimpers back, his hand gripping his cock speeding up. He gazes at Dutch with half-lidded eyes, mouth parted, and cheeks flushed lipstick red. The sight has Dutch’s hips stuttering and heart clenching.

“God,” He breathes. “My love, you… you’re art in human form like this. I’m not sure I can last much longer either.” His lover can only respond with another whimper. And Dutch can see the signs that Hosea is on the edge of losing himself to his bliss. “Go on, my love,” He encourages through pants. “There’s no need to hold back.” And he watches Hosea come as his back arches up, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent groan, and white ropes splashing onto his chest. Biting his lip, Dutch finds himself unable to contain his own release seeing Hosea’s, and with one final thrust, he’s emptying himself into the other man.

It takes both men several minutes to calm down before either can move. Removing himself from Hosea’s hole, and both sighing at the loss, Dutch shakily gets up to find a towel he can clean Hosea’s body with. And when he finds one and turns to return to his lover, the sight of Hosea’s sated expression makes pause and smile before continuing his original path. “Feel good?” He questions wiping Hosea’s spend from his lover’s chest. Dark brown eyes open, filled with love, to stare at him, and a lopsided grin appears.

“Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.” Hosea pats a spot next to him. Crawling next to his lover, Dutch almost laughs seeing Hosea wrap himself against Dutch. Grinning, Dutch places a kiss against Hosea’s hair and brings him closer. Happily nestled in each other’s arms, the exhausted lovers close their eyes to rest before heading back to camp hours later.


End file.
